


Heart eater

by fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Other, light cannibalism, light guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019
Summary: Сора слишком отдалился от Рику. И Рику готов пойти на всё, чтобы заполучить его и оставить с собой. Навсегда.





	Heart eater

Он всегда знал, что не был дорог Соре. Ещё бы: слишком отличные друг от друга, слишком разные в том, чего они хотят. Слишком разные в том, какая жизнь была им уготована. Слишком разные…

И, всё же, Рику до последнего хотел думать, что Сора не оставит его, что он всегда поддержит и согласится с тем, каким он пойдёт путём. Но он не мог больше в это верить.

И ладно бы, Сора предал только его. Он предал ещё и Каири, в этом Рику больше не сомневался. И как она сможет это перенести? Как она сможет простить то, что Сора нашёл им замену?

Эти мысли преследовали и поглощали. И Малефисента только посмеивалась, глядя на то, как мальчишка совсем терял контроль. Она шептала ему о том, что ревность — это не плохо, что тьма — это не плохо, ведь они позволят достичь того, чего тот так хочет.

Того, что ему так дорого.

Соры.

Вскоре сознание Рику было полностью поглощено этими мыслями. Он гнался за Сорой по мирам, не глядя ни на что больше. И, вместе с этим, его разум требовал решения.

И нашел его.

Ведь если поглотить весь этот свет Соры, он больше никому не достанется, правда?

Их битва была до ужасного быстрой. Сора просто не мог эффективно сражаться против своего друга. Ему было только сложнее от того, что этот друг буквально кричал ему в лицо обвинения — и совершенно ничего не был готов слушать, и тьма, густая и плотная, за его спиной только вторила.

Сора отдал друга ей. Он ничего не мог сделать, и его поглощала вина.

И Сора лежал на спине, Ключ-клинок, выбитый из его рук, был воткнут в землю метрах в трёх от него. Рику сидел на его бёдрах, прижимая всем телом, его глаза светились голубым — но Сора не видел в них ничего, кроме остервенения.

“Ты должен быть моим! Я хочу, чтобы ты был только моим!”

Сора успел только вскрикнуть, как лезвие отделило его голову от тела.

Но Рику не слышал и не видел. Он не был готов понимать, что никогда больше не сможет услышать голос своего лучшего друга. В голове осталась лишь одна мысль:  
“Свет этого сердца будет моим и только моим”.

И потому Рику всё с тем же остервенением вонзил клинок в грудь своего лучшего друга, пробивая грудную клетку. Помещение заполнилось раскатистым смехом, вместе с которым юноша запустил руку внутрь раны, медленно, осторожно, с завороженным взглядом вынимая оттуда ещё горячее сердце.

Оно слабо пульсировало в его руках, и с пальцев отрывисто капала кровь.

Рику продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него, поднося к себе, затем осторожно положил его перед собой, чуть отворачиваясь от Соры.

После чего выхватил из-за пазухи тонкий, острый нож.

Шух.

В его руках был кусочек сердца Соры. Этого сердца, которое дарило свет всем, кто прикасался к нему — сердцу, которое так и лучилось надеждой.

И теперь этот кусочек был Рику во рту. Тот глотал, не разжёвывая. Он поглощал Сору как можно быстрее, его жадность, его ревность не позволяли медлить.

Шух. Шух.

И ещё один. И ещё.

Взгляд Рику погас только тогда, когда от сердца не осталось ничего. Его руки были полностью в крови, но внутри он ликовал. Теперь он не отдаст Сору никому, больше никогда. Он — только его. Целиком, весь, без остатка. Весь этот свет теперь навечно принадлежит Рику.

Король Микки нашел мальчика сидящим подогнув ноги под себя, с головой Соры, заботливо удерживаемой ладонями на коленях. Рику улыбался и что-то ласково шептал ей, трепля волосы. Позади непроглядной стеной стояла тьма.


End file.
